


One Helluva View

by tommygirl



Category: Lost
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>different charlie drabbles set during season one</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Helluva View

_**Lost – Charlie (Drabble # 1)** _

Charlie sat on the beach right at the edge, where the water meets the sand, and strummed his guitar. He’d been thinking a lot lately about all the crazy things that happened around the island, specifically the castaways. People were dying, monsters were out there waiting to eat them, and apparently there were crazy hillbilly folk who liked to steal children.

It had Claire completely rattled. Charlie tried to be supportive and to come across as all those things he wasn’t – brave, strong, capable of being a real superhero if it was needed. He wasn’t sure Claire believed it any more than he did, but Charlie was sure of one thing...he wouldn’t let anyone hurt Claire again. He remembered what it was like when Ethan had taken her. He remembered the sleepless nights worrying about this almost-stranger and her unborn baby. He remembered all too well his inability to save her.

It wouldn’t happen again. If the Others came anywhere near Claire or sprout, Charlie would give his life to keep them safe.

In the meantime, he’d have to write a few more silly songs to keep Claire’s mind off that possibility. It didn’t hurt that he loved her laugh whenever he shared one of his songs either.

He had to take the happy moments when he could.

* * *

_**Lost - Charlie/Claire (Drabble # 2)** _

Some days were easier than others to deal with life on the island, Claire realized. Sometimes she was so caught up in taking care of the baby that she barely had time to think about anything, let alone how much time had passed since the crash. She hadn’t planned on raising this baby herself, and she definitely hadn’t counted on doing it with fortysome plane crash survivors on an island in the middle of nowhere.

But that day, as she fed Aaron, she realized that it was Christmas Eve and she suddenly yearned for home. Sure, she didn’t have much in the way of family and friends, but Christmas was always a favorite of hers. Somehow it didn’t feel right that her first holiday with her baby be spent on an island.

Especially since no one else seemed to have acknowledged the approaching holiday, either unaware or unable to care.

“Claire, you alright?”

Claire glanced up and Charlie stood in front of her, smiling, and backdropped from the sun. She shrugged and said, “Fine.” She stood up and placed Aaron back in his bassinet, running her hands down the baby’s belly before focusing back on Charlie. She sat back down and said, “Just thinking. Sometimes it’s all there is to do.”

Charlie nodded and knelt down in front of her. He said, “Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Just do it, Claire.”

“Charlie, it’s too early—”

Charlie placed his hand over Claire’s eyes until he was sure that her eyes were shut. She sighed but did as he asked. No matter how infuriating he could be, Claire was unable to resist Charlie’s requests of her. “Okay. Eyes are shut.”

She felt Charlie place something in her hands and when she looked down there was a small box, wrapped in the last of the brochures from the plane. She grinned down at the box and Charlie nudged her. “Ya don’t just stare at it. There is something inside.”

“But what is it for?”

“Merry Christmas, Claire.”

“You remembered?”

“That it’s your favorite holiday. You’ve only gone on about it every bloody day,” Charlie replied.

Claire leaned over and kissed Charlie on the lips. She said, “Thank you.”

“You might want to open it now.”

Claire nodded and opened the package. Inside were two bars of chocolate. She smiled and said, “The key to every woman’s heart.”

“That night Hurley passed out all the food, I managed to trade off for a few of the bars and saved them.”

“I love it, Charlie. Thank you,” Claire replied. She kissed Charlie’s cheek this time and took his hand. She said, “But you have to share it with me. My gift to you.” Claire pulled him down next to her, resting her head on his shoulder as she broke the first bar in half. She handed Charlie a piece and said, “Maybe the holiday wouldn’t be too bad after all.”

* * *

**Title: In the Old Days**   
**Characters: Charlie**

I used to have one hell of a view. I used to be able to lean over the balcony of my flat and see calming blue water for miles. I thought I was lucky, that it proved that my band had made it and that I was a someone because I lived in a place with a bloody brilliant view.

Sitting here on what's left of a seat from the airplane, eating the same crap airplane food for yet another day (which does beat no food at all shockingly), and trying to make my hits last for as long as possible, I realize that I don't even like the ocean. Its stupid sounds keep me up all night. It keeps the lot of us trapped here with that growling, angr1y thing that ate the pilot. It's worthless. Almost as worthless as I feel.

But there's only so much a bassist can offer a group of crash survivors.

* * *

**Title: Charlie's Plan**   
**Characters: Charlie**

It's his new tradition, Charlie decides while walking down the beach. He jogs off in the opposite direction of everyone, allowing them to believe God knows what - he's become like Locke and taken to hunting - while he stares down at his stash.

Only occasionally is he allowed to use it. He reminds himself that it has to last. No one wants to deal with a drug addict going through withdrawal on top of everything else. He glances at the bag, creating a dodgy plan - today a smidge, tomorrow none. As if it works like that, as if it can.


End file.
